Mercy
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Takes place during "Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow has MANY sides, good, evil, in between, and something that noone understands. Does SHadow have mercy? Who knows? What happense when an unlucky GUN recrute encounters the Black Hedgehog? Read and find-out.


**A/U: Well, I started playing some of my Sonic games for the GCN, mainly Shadow the Hedgehog, and I began to formulate plans in my head…MANY plans…so, I decided to put this one-shot out there, partly for wanting to get a finished product under my belt, and the other part, to give people an idea on Shaodw's multiple personalities: Sometimes he's completely emotionless, sometimes he just wants to kill someone…or…A LOT of someones, and sometimes he's actually not that bad…emphasis on "that." Well, I should stop talking and get to the story…so…**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Description: One GUN soldier knows he shouldn't have joind GUN at all, and when the planet Earth is actually invaded by aliens, he's sent to protect the city. While there, his patrol goes through hell as they fight back against the alien forces. Eventually, they run into a particular Black Hedgehog...  
This is in the point of view of one of the GUN soldiers, named Jack.**

**Note: This takes place during the "Shadow The Hedgehog" Game while Shadow is wandering Westopolois (like New York City in reality).**

* * *

**Mercy**

"ALRIGHT MEN! Find any ammo you can, you have twenty minutes!"

I hate this job, I hate this commander, I hate this whole thing in general! Why did I HAVE to join GUN? The worst part is that, the day after I joined, we are invaded by _aliens!_ I mean, really! ALIENS!

"Hey, Jack." One of the other soldiers in the patrol that I'm in called my name, so I turned and looked at him while we searched for ammo that were dropped by other soldiers, "Isn't the commander such a pleasant person?"

I started to feel laughter coming-on, but I held it back, or else that "pleasant commander" of mine would go crazy on my ass, so I swollowed it and said, "Don't you think that now isn't te time to crack a joke?"

He just smiled and said, "Hey, any time is a good time to crack a joke. ESPECIALLY during bad times, it keeps everyone loose."

I shrugged and said, "Well, I guess that's a pretty good point..."

"YOU TWO!!!" We froze in our positions. We both turned slowly and saw the commander glaring at us, "Get your asses over here!"

We quickly obliged and stood at attention right in front of him, then said at the same time, "Yes, sir!"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "What were you two just doing right now?"

I responded, "We were looking for ammo, like you said...sir."

"Hmm, is that so?" replied the commander, "Then, how much ammo have you found?" We both realized that, while we were talking, we completely forgot to look for any ammo, so we said nothing, "Nothing? Eh? Alright then I want you to..."

"Commader!" one of the other soldiers ran up and cut the commander short. The commander had a very annoyed expression on his face, and with his teeth gritting, he said, "What?"

"Something is comming, sir!"

"Is it an alien?" asked the commander.

"No, it's quite far away, but it's moving pretty fast, and seems relatively small."

"And what am supposed to make of that, exactly?" asked the commander.

"Um...well, I don't know..."

"Just let me see what it is..." stated the commander with a sigh.

The commander started walking away with the other soldier, so we relaxed a bit, but then he turned and said, "YOU TWO! Follow me!"

We quickly ran to him, then followed close behind him. As we got close to a small group of soldiers, we one one of them yell, "S-s-stop!"

"Get out of my way."

All of the soldiers had their weapons pointed at something, and as we entered through the group of soldiers, we saw what it was. There was a small black creature standing in front of us. There was a whit patch on it's chest right below it's head. It had five quills protruding from the back of it's head, a red strip on the top of each one, leading to the tips of each quill. It was wearing golden cuffs, that seemed to be rings, and white gloves on each hand and rings were around it's ankles as well. It was wearing white and red boots that had holes in the bottom of them. It had triangle-shaped ears on the top of it's head and to the side a little. It's eyes were closed and it seemed to have an annoyed expression. Then, it talked.

"I said, get out of my way."

The commander spoke-up, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Sonic wannabe himself." the black creatures ears twitched at the mention of "Sonic," "So, what is you want us to do again?"

The crature said nothing, it just stood there, which annoyed the commander, "Did you hear me?" still no response, "Fine then, be that way. Men, let him through!"

Everyone obeyed and moved aside. Still without opening it's eyes, it continued to walk pass me and my patrol, everyone starring it with a slight amount of fear. After it was about twenty feet away, our microphones buzzed to life, "ATTEBTION ALL ACTIVE GUN SOLDIERS! You are being ordered to capture the black hedghog known as Shadow...dead, or alive."

The commander grew a wide grin on his face, then grabbed my pistol and pointed it at the creature, then, I realized that that black creature was Shadow the hedgehog, and thought to myself, _Holy shit. This will make a good story to my fian..._

Suddeny, my thought were cut short as the commander fired the pistol. I looked over to see if he hit, and he did. Shadow fell face first onto the street, and didn't move, "HAHA! That was the powerful Shadow the Hedgehog!" laughed the commander as wh walked torward Shadow, "That was wayyyy too easy if everything they say about you was true." Everyone starred in amazement at the commander. We all knew what Shadow the hedgehog had done, and what he's capable of doing, so ths was amazing. the commander stopped right above Shadow and lookd down at him in disgust, "You are jut some worthless failed experiment that should have been destroyed long ago." The commander then began bending down to grab Shadow's leg, but there was a small, quick flash and Shadow was gone, "What the hell!?" yelled the commander as he stood back up.

Me and the rest of my patrol looked in fear at the commander as he lookd left and right in confuzion, "Where did he!..."

"Chaos..."

The commander sudden;y froze in his spot, "Aww shit...."

Shadow stood behind the commander and had his right arm crossing his chest. Shadow suddenly flicked his arm out at the commander and finished his sentence, "Spear!" as he did, a small burst of yellow light shpt out from in front of him, and sped torward the commander. The "spear" of light hit the commander th the back, and went straight through him and out the other side of his chest. The commander fell to the ground without saying a word, dead. I started backing away in fear while the rest of my patrol looked their dead commander laying on the ground. I turned and ran just as someone yelled, "TAKE HIM DOWN!" I heard rapid gunshots from the multitude of weapons thay my teammates carried, then a seriese of successive THWACKS followed by grunts of pain, then, as I turned the corner of the allyway that I had been running down, I heard and felt a loud explosion, along with many screams of pain and terror. For a moment, there was silence, then, I heard some speak, "No...no, please don't! NO! Plea...!" before he could finish, there was one, short, BANG!

I looked around the corner, and saw Shadow standing over one of my teammates holding a pistol pointed directly at his head, Shadow's eyes were closed. I looked in fear at this black hedgehog thinking, _What the hell is he...?_ Shadow eyes snapped open as he turned his head slightly in my direction and looked at me. My heart stopped beating at that moment, I'm sure of it. I pulled my head back around the corner and starred up at the sky, my eyes closed. I hoped that Shadow woud just keep going on his way, but I was wrong. I heard foot steps starting to advace down the allyway, _Oh my god... I'm going to die. Why did I have to join GUN? Especially since my wedding was a week after I joined?_ I thought as the foot steps got closer, _I was supposed to get married tomorrow...my fiance is probably waitning for my return at her house thirty miles from the city...and now it seems that I'll never see her again... _All of these thought and more raced through my mind as the foot steps got closer and closer, _No._ I snapped my eyes open, and had a determined looked on my face, _I will not die, not here, not now, and not by him._ A shaodw apperaed around the corner, and it was definately Shadow's shaodw (A/N: Irony?). I took my spare pistol from it's holster and held it by my chest. I took deep breaths. Then I turned around the corner, pointing the pistol out in front of me. I dropped my pistol as I felt my heart stop...again. Shadow was gone.

"No..."

I fell to my hands and kneese.

"No..."

I felt hot tears well-up in my eyes.

_NO! _I thought, _I will not show him my tears!_

I closed my eyes tight to hold back the tears. When I opened them again, there were a pair of red an white boots in front of me, I looked up to see Shadow glaring at me. It was like he was looking through my _soul._ Shadow was standing with his arms crossed, a postol in his right hand. I looked at him desperately and closed my eyes, awaiting the enevitable. After a few seconds, I heard shadow say, "Go home." I opened my eyes and Shadow was gone, once again. I was alone in the ally. I walked out of the ally and noticed that one of the jeeps that our patrol was using was now missing. Since there were still two more jeeps, I conodeered one and drove west, heading to my home to stay out of this war.

* * *

**Well? How'd I do? This is my first one-shot, so it isn't that long...atleast, in my opinion it isn't. Anyway, please rate how I did on a scale from 1-10. Also, people that are Sonic/Shadow fans, please tell me how I did on Shadow's description (once again, on a scale from 1-10). This is just a first of many Sonic fics that I will be producing, but, since I have three other stories to work on, I won't be making anymore stories until I finish atleast one of the other ones, but I might have a one-shot or two-shot here-and-there every-so-often if I get a good idea, so, be on the look-out!**

**Till next time!**

**Cyrus Black, out!**

**P.S. If anyone is a Spyro fan, go to my profile and check-out my other stories, I also have one story started for Star Fox if anyone's interested!**


End file.
